In U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,483 B2 a high pressure discharge lamp is disclosed, which can be used as motor vehicle headlight. The high pressure discharge lamp comprises a burner held by three or four metal legs, which are inserted into a socket made of plastic material. Since the burner of a high pressure discharge lamp becomes very hot during use in comparison to other types of lamps like halogen lamps the plastic material of the socket is selected with respect to a good heat resistance, for instance PPS (polyphenylene sulfide, (SC6H4)n).
There is a permanent need to reduce production costs of the manufacture of high pressure discharge lamps.